Various table hockey games are known in the art. For example, Crossman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,187 issued June 3, 1975 for an AIR CUSHION TABLE GAME refers to a game in which a puck floats upon an air cushion table propelled by disc shaped bats. Cohen U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,135 issued Feb. 24, 1976 for a HOCKEY GAME refers to a hockey game in which magnetic team members are attracted by a magnetic actuator to hit and propel a puck.
Fogarty et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,388 issued Mar. 9, 1982 for a LAUNCHING DEVICE USING PINCHING FORCE, refers to a toy device for launching a disc comprising a pair of opposed dog-legged arms, each with an open channel for engaging a rim of a disc and a handle for grasping by the user. The user grasps the handles with two hands and rapidly moves them into a spread-apart configuration. The handles move the channels into a close-spaced configuration resulting in a force on the rim of the disc which impels the toy missile outward.